Decepticon leaders
The Decepticon leader is the strongest and smartest of their ranks, among the Decepticons, there is one guiding principle: rule of the strong. Whereas the leader of the Autobots consults his subordinates, the strongest and the most powerful Decepticon leads, and everyone else is expected to follow without question. But strength of body is not enough. One must also have the brains to lead, the intelligence to outwit their rivals and plan their victories. Guess how many Decepticons think they qualify. "Starscream, only a select few ever lead." :—|Megatron on the nature of power, More than Meets the Eye. Generation 1 / Beast Era Comics continuity Generation 1 comics History Synopsis Cartoon continuity History At first, the Decepticons were led by an old Decepticon who could not transform. When he lost the Second Cybertronian War against the Autobots, he was replaced with Megatron, who led the Decepticons to conquer much of Cybertron. Upon Megatron's and Optimus Prime's disappearances, the war on Cybertron entered a stalemate. Shockwave had been appointed Guardian of Cybertron in Megatron's absence, and became de facto Decepticon leader. Synopsis Known Decepticon leaders Megatron SD Transformer Titans Physiology History Synopsis Known Decepticon leaders *Megatron Robot Heroes Physiology History Synopsis Known Decepticon leaders *Scourge Robots in Disguise series History Starscream generally leads the Decepticons in the present because Megatron is too busy being absent while searching for Dark Energon or being comatose. Synopsis Known Decepticon leaders *Megatron Michael Bay series History Originally styled High Protector of Cybertron, Megatron amended his title to Lord High Protector upon forming the Decepticons. Notably in this continuity family, while Megatron leads the Decepticons, his loyalty to The Fallen, known as the first Decepticon, means supreme command lies with him. He was the one who told Megatron what strategies to take in the early days, though he left Megatron to command by himself as he left Cybertron to find a Star Harvester. During his absence while searching for the AllSpark, Starscream assumed command as Decepticon leader, though he grew quite comfortable with the position and would prefer Megatron remained absent, something Blackout sought to frustrate. Synopsis Known Decepticon leaders *Megatron Unicron Trilogy Comic continuity Armada Energon Cybertron Known Decepticon leaders *Megatron Animated History Styled Supreme Leader, the title was held by Megatron for over four million solar cycles, since the days of the Great War. Synopsis When Megatron was believed killed trying to secure the AllSpark, Starscream immediately nominated himself the new Supreme leader...no one took him seriously. He finally did manage to get the Decepticons Lugnut and Blitzwing to swear allegiance to him in exchange for repairs. This was also short-lived, as Lugnut was really taking orders from the disembodied head of Megatron. After his restoration, the Decepticons repledged their loyalty to Megatron, who decided to reinforce it by seriously damaging Starscream. When Megatron was absent yet again, Shockwave was seen giving orders to group commander Strika. However, rather than taking full command, his orders were to wait until Megatron came back (much to Strika's frustration). Known Decepticon leaders *Megatron Aligned History Starscream attempted to claim leadership of the Decepticons when Megatron was believed to be killed by Omega Supreme. Somehow alive, Megatron lambasted him through a communications line, and threatened to kill him and any other cowards trying to flee from Omega. Years later during the Autobots' final days on Cybertron, an assault on Autobot City quickly ended when the massive Metroplex killed Megatron, and naturally, Starscream took control of the Decepticons and quickly retreated at Optimus' suggestion. This turned out to be the start of the Decepticons' worst days: Starscream was an absolute failure at leadership, wasting their plentiful Energon reserves on statues and other ways of pimping his own image, to the point that after three days, they were left with no Energon and no way to get off of the dying planet. However, Soundwave revived Megatron, who quickly decimated Starscream's loyalists and publicly humiliated Starscream, sending him running and swearing vengeance. Synopsis Known Decepticon leaders *Megatron Notes & Trivia *Unlike the Autobot leader, for whom a number of titles are available depending on continuity, the Decepticon leader has no "official name". See also *Emperor of Destruction *Lord High Protector *Air Commander *Liege Maximo Category:Decepticon leaders Category:G1 Decepticon leaders Category:SD Decepticon leaders Category:Robot Heroes Decepticon leaders Category:Robots in Disguise Decepticon leaders Category:Michael Bay Decepticon leaders Category:Unicron Trilogy Decepticon leaders Category:Animated Decepticon leaders Category:Aligned Decepticon leaders Category:Decepticon Ranks Category:G1 Decepticon Ranks Category:SD Decepticon Ranks Category:Robot Heroes Decepticon Ranks Category:Robots in Disguise Category:Michael Bay Decepticon Ranks Category:Unicron Trilogy Decepticon Ranks Category:Animated Decepticon Ranks Category:Aligned Decepticon Ranks